The present invention relates generally to automated material handling systems, and more specifically to an automated material handling system that allows an overhead hoist to access work-in-process (WIP) parts directly from a WIP storage unit to increase the efficiency of the overall material handling system.
Automated material handling systems are known that employ WIP storage units and overhead hoists to store and transport WIP parts between various workstations and/or processing machines in a product manufacturing environment. For example, such an Automated Material Handling System (AMHS) is commonly employed in the manufacturing of Integrated Circuit (IC) chips. A typical process for fabricating an IC chip comprises various steps including deposition, cleaning, ion implantation, etching, and passivation steps. Further, each of these steps in the IC chip fabrication process is usually performed by a different processing machine such as a chemical vapor deposition chamber, an ion implantation chamber, or an etcher. Accordingly, the WIP parts, e.g., semiconductor wafers, are typically transported between the different workstations and/or processing machines multiple times to perform the various process steps required for fabricating the IC chips.
A conventional AMHS for manufacturing IC chips comprises a plurality of WIP storage units (also known as “stockers”) for storing the semiconductor wafers, and one or more overhead hoist transport vehicles for transporting the wafers between the various workstations and processing machines on the IC chip manufacturing floor. The semiconductor wafers stored in the WIP stockers are typically loaded into cassette pods such as Front Opening Unified Pods (FOUPs), which are subsequently transferred to an overhead transport vehicle configured to travel on a suspended track. In the conventional AMHS, each stocker is typically provided with a plurality of active input/output ports that work in conjunction with an internal robotic arm (which may provide up to three or more axes of movement) for loading and unloading the FOUPs to/from the stocker. The FOUPs are picked and placed from/to the input/output ports by the overhead hoist vehicle.
One drawback of the conventional AMHS is that the efficiency of the overall system is limited by the time required for the robotic arm to access the FOUPs at the WIP stocker's active input/output ports. Because of the generally delicate nature of the semiconductor wafers, strict limits are normally imposed on the acceleration rate of the robotic arm. For this reason, a minimum amount of time is typically required for moving the FOUPs to and from the stocker's input/output ports. This minimum move time generally determines the stocker throughput, which dictates the number of stockers needed to support the desired IC chip production level and thus the total cost of the AMES. Although the material handling efficiency of the AMHS might be improved by increasing the number of active input/output ports on each stocker and by allowing the overhead transport vehicle to access multiple input/output ports simultaneously, providing additional input/output ports can significantly increase the cost of the stocker.
In addition, the combination of a three or more axis internal robot in the stocker with several input/output ports, each having 1-3 axes of motion, means that a typical stocker may have between 5 and 16 axes of motion. This is a very complex, low reliability, and costly solution for storing material.
It would therefore be desirable to have an automated material handling system that provides enhanced material handling efficiency while overcoming the drawbacks of conventional automated material handling systems.